Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker
Season 2, Episode 11: Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker Aired: November 14, 2011 Previous: Demise of the Planet of the Apes/The Celebrity Ape-rentice Next: Moneyball Z/Green Care Bear Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker is the 11th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 37th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Spy vs. Spy Kids: Rebecca and Cecil Wilson are shocked to learn that their stepmother, Marissa Wilson, is a spy and that Black Spy and White Spy are after her. The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker: The Millionaire Matchmaker meets her biggest challenge yet: Iron Man and Batman. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that after breaking luster in the Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Alfred E. Neuman float is finally recovered. Also, people are warned not to breathe for the next 72 hours. #Opening Scene #'Spy vs. Spy Kids' (MAD Parody of Spy vs. Spy / Movie Parody of Spy Kids: All the Time in the World) #Animated Marginals segment - While Alfred takes pictures of the wilderness, a man puts a quicksand sign, and Alfred sinks in. #Tummy Duck (Parody of Tummy Tuck) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Nancy Ortega's School of Dance and Martial Arts (Ad Parodies segment) #Beware of Frog (Parody of "Beware of Dog") (Animated by Sergio Aragonés) (Cartoon) #'Abs-Duction' (Movie Parody of Abduction) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Arcade Kid (Cartoon) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Spy vs. Spy - Stone Mountain Statue (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A bodybuilder falls down with barbell and falls through the wall, then it shows other holes that he fell through. #Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service (Spoof on Mickey Mouse) (Ad Parody of Mouse Extermination Service) (Ad Parodies segment) #Boy Jumps Into Ballpit and the Fake Shark is a Real Shark (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker (Spoof on Superheroes) (TV Parody of the Millionaire Matchmaker) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker) The Redhead continues talking. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time Spy Kids and the Millionaire Matchmaker get spoofed, and the only time that MAD had spoofed one of its own segments (Spy vs. Spy). *This is the second time Mickey Mouse gets spoofed. The first was Mouse M.D. and now Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service. *This is the sixth time Scooby-Doo appeared, and the sixth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the eighth appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The previous appearances were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Megan_Fox_/_MAD_vs._Wild Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/S%27UP_/_Mouse_M.D. S'UP / Mouse M.D.] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Straight_A-Team_/_Gaming%27s_Next_Top_Princess The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Social_Netjerk_/_Smallville:_Turn_Off_the_Clark The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Ribbitless_/_The_Clawfice Ribbitless / The Clawfice] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Fast_Hive_/_Minute_to_Flynn_It Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It] *#'X Games: First Class/Criminal Minecraft' *In "Tummy Duck", MAD Magazine's plant mascot appears on the shelf. *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Kevin's House, January 1st; 1:18 AM. *MAD Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy are both in stop motion. *"Beware of Frog" was originally going to be an Animated Marginal, but it was later scrapped as a full-color segment. *'Spy vs. Spy Kids '''was going to air with '''Green Care Bear', but it was shown with The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker. Voices *Mikey Day - Cecil Wilson, Bully, and Taylor Lautner *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Nancy Ortega, and Velma Dinkley *Larry Dorf - Iron Man, Argonaut, Juni Cortez, Judge, Ryan Reynolds, and Arcade Man *Jim Meskimen - Danger D'Amo, Abs-Duction Announcer, and Destin Pfaff *Rachel Ramras - Rebecca Wilson, Brunette, and Lily Collins *Meredith Salenger - Carmen Cortez, Sigourney Weaver, Tummy Tuck Woman, Redhead, and Rachel Federoff *Kevin Shinick - Batman, Mickey Mouse, Wilbur Wilson, Scooby-Doo, Doctor, Parent, Arcade Kid, and the MAD News Anchor *Tara Strong - Marissa Wilson, Blonde, and Patti Stanger Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:November 2011 Episodes